Mensaje equivocado
by Aceez
Summary: Todos saben como es Sherlock, de algo tan pequeño puede convertirlo en algo enorme. ¡Y así mismo se confunde! Todo por ese maldito teléfono. Slash, obviamente.
1. Malos entendidos

Por que nadie sabía que una simple acción tan inocente como explicarle al pobre de Sherlock qué era el Whatsapp iba a tener tales consecuencias. El no solía echarle la culpa a la gente, pero maldiciendo el momento en el que Molly decidió 'comentarle' cual era ahora uno de las aplicaciones mas populares para el móvil, un chat.

Ya tenía demasiado con los mensajes que este le mandaba a diario, para no decir por segundo, para pedirle cosas que no tenía ni la mas mínima obligación de hacer o simplemente para informarle que estaba aburrido. Pero como John no podía con su genio, siempre terminaba cediendo ante aquellas peticiones.

'_Fuifiu_' Sonó el tono predeterminado en su teléfono, y no tenía que ser un sociópata obsesionado para saber de quien se trataba.  
Suspiró y cogió el móvil del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón para leer el mensaje.

_' John, no olvides preguntarle a Lestrade sobre el caso que te pedí ! Te lo marqué en colores, solo por si acaso- SH'_

En colores? En serio, Sherlock? Realmente ese hombre no tenía remedio. Acaso pensaba que no iba a ser sencillo encontrarlo? Era mas que obvio que el caso mas extraño e inexplicable era el que el había elegido, en el cual el periódico marcaba GRAN MISTERIO, y en la cara del otro se leyera GRAN MENTIRA.

Una vez de vuelta de Scotland Yard, a dos cuadras de su casa le llego otro mensaje, estaba por lanzar el teléfono a la zanja cuando leyó en la pantalla que era de la Sra. Hudson, por lo cual se tranquilizó . Su amable vecina le había pedido que comprara un par de cosas si no era mucha molestia y claramente el buen John no pudo negarse, después de todo ella hacía muchas cosas por Sherlock y el.  
Contestó el mensaje.

_'Claro que no es molestia, en cinco minutos voy para allí - JW'_

Lo que John no sabía era que el mensaje no se dirigió , des-afortunadamente, a la señora Hudson.

Al final, terminó tardando media hora en el supermercado maldiciendo por lo bajo, ya que había una fila que juraría que llegaba hasta el mismísimo infierno. Aun que por fin, pudo comprar las cosas que la mujer requería por lo tanto estaba satisfecho. Ahora debía volver rápidamente, pues debía disculparse con Sherlock por haber tardado tanto y por que seguramente el otro tenía hambre y esperaba que no hiciera un desastre en la cocina. Sin mencionar que esperaba que no se aburriese, si el llegaba a aburrirse seguramente faltaba una pared en su casa.

Saludó a la su casera y le entregó un par de bolsas con lo recientemente comprado y se dispuso a subir las escaleras esperándose un enorme desastre, pero sorprendentemente, eso no ocurrió.

Sherlock solo estaba sentado en el sillón, con su famosa posición 'pensativa' y no dirigió ni una sola mirada hacia el medico cuando pasó por aquella puerta. Solamente frunció el ceño.

* * *

Comenten y dejen sus reviews, soy demasiado nueva en esto. Disculpen si encuentran alguna falla en mi ortografía, puesto que el metodo para subir mis archivos no es demasiado efectivo.. :(


	2. Celoso

Sherlock solo estaba frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Por que estás tan pensativo ahora?-le preguntó el doctor tratando de no sonar muy interesado, dejando las bolsas de alimento que, de paso, había comprado para ellos. Té y leche sin duda entraba en la lista.

Pero solo recibió silencio por parte del detective asesor.

Bueno, si, el solía ignorarlo unas cuantas veces al día, no era algo tan fuera de lo común que digamos. Así que decidió no tomar mucha importancia al asunto.

Durante unas dos horas, Sherlock se había mantenido totalmente callado ante cualquier cosa por la cual el ex-militar quisiera soltar un tema de conversación. Incluso cuando le informó que Lestrade le había entregado el informe con los datos del crimen que el quería resolver, o cuando le contó sobre uno de los comentarios 'estúpidos' de Anderson que a él tanto le divertían. En ese momento supo que algo andaba mal. Realmente mal.

-¿Podrías siquiera insultarme, por favor?-Le _rogó_ rodando los ojos. Pues el doctor prefería cosas como_ 'Déjame pensar'_ o_ 'Ahora no, John'_, tal vez un _'Déjate de comentarios absurdos y prepara la cena'_. Cualquier cosa.

En ese momento el detective sí reaccionó, sentándose en el sillón, tomándose su tiempo para acomodarse bien y dirigió su mirada a Watson. Una mirada no muy amable que digamos.

-¿Perfume nuevo, John? Déjame decirte que tienes muy mal gusto.

-¿Perfume? Yo no me puse ningún perfume-renegó Watson, como tratando de proteger su orgullo masculino.

Su compañero entorno los ojos nuevamente y frunció mas el ceño ante aquella declaración.

¿Que diablos le sucedía ahora? Agarró su chaqueta antes apoyada en la mesa de ambos lados y tomó aire. No, no olía nada en lo absoluto. ¿Acaso estaba enfermo y distorsionaba los olores?¿Podría ser algún experimento que salió mal? El era un médico, no un mago. No tenía una bola de cristal para saber qué ocurría. Caminó hasta su compañero para agacharse a su altura y tomar su temperatura tocando su frente, pero sorprendentemente el otro se negó corriendo la cara. ¡Le había corrido la cara! El doctor no pudo hacer mas que bufar molesto y soltar un '¡Como quieras!' Antes de volver a su tarea en la cocina.  
Ese hombre nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo. El transcurso en el que John preparaba la cena ninguno de los dos soltó ni una palabra. El otro seguía estático e inmóvil en el sofá, con su típica expresión perdida pero con el exquisito toque de disgusto.

Una vez ya preparada la mesa, Watson se sentó en su respectiva silla y vio como Holmes también lo hizo. Transcurrieron nueve coma cinco minutos, contados por reloj, que los nervios del doctor se consumieron poco a poco haciéndole explotar.

-Bien. ¿Podrías decirme cual es tu problema?-Un tono molesto apareció en la voz del rubio, que le hizo a Sherlock enarcar una ceja, aun con esa cara de no-me-importa-nada-de-lo-que-digas.

-¿Que te hace pensar que tengo un problema?

-Sherlock, tuve un mal día. No lo empeores. Me estás ignorando, y se que lo seguirías haciendo por tres años mas si no descubro que sucede.

-Oh, con que tuviste un mal día, pobre Watson.

-¿Eso fue sarcasmo?

-Que inteligente..

-Sherlock, no empieces.

-No creo que la hayas pasado tan mal-comenzó Sherlock con una de esas expresiones de sabelo-todo y ese tono de severa recriminación en su voz- ..a juzgar por el tiempo extra que tardaste en llegar a casa, una hora y cuarenta y seis minutos, por cierto. Scotland Yard no queda tan lejos, mi querido Watson. El aroma del barato perfume de mujer que traes en toda tu camisa y lo desarreglado que estaba tu cabello cuando llegaste es una pista. ¿Hace falta explicar los mínimos detalles como el, sin duda, encantador mensaje que recibí por error? El hecho de que no me contaras nada y que evadieras el tema de tu retraso lo hace mas evidente, John. ¿Sorprendido?

-...

-Oh, por favor. No te quedes callado, cuéntame. ¿Novia nueva?

¿Toda aquella escena de celos por ir a comprar al mercado?

-Tener una mente tan dotada sin duda era un don, pero a veces ese tipo de cosas podrían jugarte en contra. Simplemente lo analizaste demasiado..

-Estás insinuando que me equivoco, acaso? No seas descarado-Sentenció con suma indignación mezclada con la molestia antes nombrada.

-Que inteligente..

-El sarcasmo es únicamente mi fuerte, Watson.

-A ver, genio. Estuve fuera como dos horas, no? Tal vez podrías deducir que Scotland Yard quedaría como a una hora entre la charla de Donovan para 'aconsejarme' mudarme otra vez y las preguntas tan familiares de Lestrade como _¿Podría convencerlo de que me ayude con este también?_ o comentarios como _'Tal vez pase por su casa el fin de semana, me contaron algo interesante sobre el caso de la mucama._.-imitó la voz del policía- También el mensaje que contesté a la Sra. Hudson para ayudarla amablemente con las compras, lo que explica el retraso, y por error llegó a tu teléfono al ser el que mas mensajes me manda y estar primero en mi lista de contactos como 'Favorito'. Lo cual yo no puse. Una cosa mas, y mi peinado..cualquier humano puede caerse en medio de la calle, no?

-...

-...

-¿Entonces insinúas que el perfume era de Donovan? Con razón, era horrible.

-Pero acertaste en algo.

-¿A si? ¿En que?

-Estoy sorprendido, Holmes. De que seas tan celoso.

Se hizo una pausa de cinco segundos y respondió.

-No soy celoso. No seas ridículo, Watson.

-Si, claro.


	3. Estrés

_'Fiufiu' _A Sherlock le había llegado un mensaje, el mismo soltó un suspiro al ver que era de su hermano. No podía importarle menos.

Esos días su hermano parecía estar también emocionado con eso del chat.

Después del incidente con el mensaje, todo eso estaba aclarado, pero ahora un nuevo problema se presentó. ¿Aun que era en verdad un problema?

John caminaba hecho una furia por toda la casa, casi como de costumbre, su cara estaba roja hasta el punto de extenderse el rojizo hasta sus orejas. Se sentó firmemente en su sillón tomando su computador de la mesa y comenzando a teclear a una velocidad impresionante.

Había pasado una vez mas.

Todos sabían que a Watson le molestaba terriblemente que tanto como en la realidad misma hasta en su Blog, discutieran un único tema que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar.  
El no era gay en lo absoluto. Y Sherlock y el no eran pareja. Había salido con millones de chicas, trillones tal vez. No es como si hubieran salido muy bien, pero aún así, según él. No había nadie mas heterosexual en el mundo que el mismo doctor John Watson.  
Sherlock lo miraba expectante desde el otro sillón, sus manos juntas en una posición pensativa se separaron y ladeó levemente la cabeza con un gesto de leve curiosidad.

-¿Que pasó esta vez, John?

El antes nombrado alzó al vista brevemente hacia el detective unos segundos mandando a el mismo una cariñosa mirada fulminante a la que el otro no inmutó en lo absoluto su posición. Una media sonrisa cruzo los labios del detective, ya había descubierto que había sucedido desde que le mandaron aquel mensaje pues ya conocía a Watson mas que suficiente y su rostro se leía como un libro, pero aún así le encantaba hacer enojar al rubio.  
El doctor suspiró y cerro el aparato electrónico alejándolo de el nuevamente, con un suspiro de cansancio, relajando sus expresiones y su ceño fruncido.

-Lo siento, Sherlock. No debería haberla tomado contigo..-Habló de una vez, no soportaba tratar mal al detective si prácticamente no tenía la culpa de aquellos inútiles comentarios. Además, no podía contra la mirada de _cachorrito_ de su compañero de cuarto que le exigía una disculpa de inmediato. Obviamente manipulada, aún así sin darse cuenta.

-No, está bien. Lo comprendo.

-No, no está bien..

-Y sé que estas estresado.-le cortó la frase- Voy a mostrarte algo que Mycroft me instruyó por chat para aliviar el estrés como un consejo, es como una memotáctica -Sherlock se mandó una de esas sonrisas intelectuales y que parecían no tener ningún significado oculto, parecía-

Watson dudaba en qué contestar, realmente sonaba algo peligroso llegando de el un '¿Quieres que te muestre algo?' o algo así. Pero antes de que pudiera responder negativa o afirmativamente el detective ya estaba de pie al frente suyo. El doctor alzó una ceja con una expresión interrogante ante la 'amabilidad' de su compañero. No puede evitar abrir mas los ojos con un fuerte sonrojo al sentir las manos de Sherlock recorrer sus hombros.  
¿¡Que le abría enseñado Mycroft!? Tenía que esconder ese teléfono. Estaba a punto de sacárselo de encima, pero no lo hizo. Su mirada estaba tan enganchada a la otra que lo miraba con insistencia, tan fija y tan profundamente que simplemente le era imposible apartarla o apartarlo a él.  
El detective asesor se sentó en las piernas del doctor, encontrándose aún de frente. A John le estaba por dar un paro cardíaco y el detective seguía aún con esas incesante sonrisa en su rostro. De pronto, las manos de Sherlock que aún no se apartaban de sus hombros comenzaron a..

¿Hacerle masajes?** ¿Qué?**

-Holmes, se puede saber que estás haciendo?

Watson aún estaba fuera de sí mismo, no reaccionaba a lo que acababa de suceder.

-¿Como que qué estoy haciendo? Masajes, no es obvio?

-...y por qué estás sentado encima mío?

-Pues, sería sumamente incomodo hacerlo de costado, John.

Claro, no sabía por qué no había previsto algo así. Por supuesto, realmente aquello no podría estar pasando. Quizá ya estaba volviéndose loco. Apartó amablemente a Sherlock de encima suyo y soltó un suspiro.

-Tal vez tengas razón, voy a dormir un poco para tranquilizarme..

Aun que ese momento ya había quedado atrás las mejillas del doctor aún estaban algo ruborizadas.

El no pudo ver la mueca de burla en la expresión de Holmes al retirarse.


End file.
